<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aeolian Islands by Ryan_cha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802712">Aeolian Islands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_cha/pseuds/Ryan_cha'>Ryan_cha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agent AU, M/M, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_cha/pseuds/Ryan_cha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>特工AU，一见钟情。</p>
<p>MI6最优秀的员工之一遇见了人生的大麻烦！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aeolian Islands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>事实上，很久没有练习了，如果写的东西让你们喜欢的话，那实在是太好了！感谢阅读！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p>
<p> </p>
<p>意大利南部的伊奥利亚群岛，被誉为最享受生活之所，暖调的楼房层层叠叠像是一个个正正方方的小盒子排列在一块，集市上人们欢快的交谈着。但随之剧烈的爆炸与腾起的浓烟，受到惊吓的人群四散而逃，有着金棕发色的男人，着合身西装三件套，堪堪从还在翻滚的烟灰中滚了出来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“咳咳咳...该死的黑手党！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他嘴里小声诅咒着这场让人烦躁的行动与那糟糕的上司。</p>
<p>“哦，我亲爱的Burglar，你在抱怨什么呢？”</p>
<p>耳机里传来了Mithrandir轻快的询问，这使得让Burglar回想起早些时候对方将行动方案递过来的语气，忍不住翻了个白眼，有些气急败坏的回应道。<br/>
“并没有，”不过作为MI6最杰出的特工之一，Burglar嘴上不断抱怨着各种小事，但并未因此放松对周围环境观察，“事实上，我很想知道你说的后援——那个来自国外的——是准备在结束任务以后的庆功宴上才到么，Mithrandir？”</p>
<p>“也许，他就在不远处看着你呢？”</p>
<p>他的上司并没有给予金发男人一个确切的回答，用颇为暧昧的语调反问道。“这可真是惊喜啊，”撇了撇嘴追兵这时已经非常靠近了，Burglar反应迅速地双手抓握住一旁水管，借力侧身飞踢而去，并由此翻上了低矮的白房子，“我希望他的枪法真的如同你说的那么精准——”</p>
<p>话音刚落，Burglar感觉背后沉了下来像是有什么重物压在了身上，还在频道上的Mithrandir听到了他优秀部下的精彩口才与语速，“那么，我就先预祝你的假期愉快了，亲爱的Burglar.”Mithrandir单方面切断链接的行为就像他突如其来接入般迅速，完全没有留下给予Burglar反击的余地。<br/>
</p>
<p>“真的不知道，这个（该死的）任务为什么要再多派一名狙击手。”</p>
<p>金发男人费劲的将犹如重石的大块头推至一旁，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕着心中的不满，作为灵活敏捷代名词的娇小特工，非常不满于自己的后背交付与连面都没见过的——甚至都不是同组织的家伙——来守护。</p>
<p>“I regret to you, Master Burglar.”</p>
<p>普遍来说尽量要避免在打开麦的情况下嘲讽别人，但很显然我们伟大的Burglar并没有意识到这点，直到耳机里传来了陌生低沉的男声，话语间还夹杂了一丝笑意，“But Oakenshield at your service.”<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>也因最后这句话，使得金发男人耳朵变得通红，带着羞愤的语调命令那个该死的狙击手赶紧闭嘴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>02</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>夜幕降临，忙碌一日的人们总是喜欢三三两两的聚在一块，或是打牌或是喝酒或是跳舞，在这家有些年月的老旧酒吧，糟糕光线产生了催眠的效果。Oakenshield并不喜欢混杂于吵闹人群里，如果可以他更喜欢独自一人，端着陈年佳酿盘踞在这座临海城镇中的某栋房子里，呆上个一整天。<br/>
不过说到底是浪漫城市上帝总会赋予拥有耐心的人些意想不到的——惊喜，就在黑发男人琢磨着差不多撤退时，顶着惹眼发色的英国绅士与几人簇拥在一块从眼前晃过，这使得他不得不再度坐了回去，借助橙黄暧昧的光观察着与白日里略微不同的家伙。甚至还掏出Kili塞进裤袋起码超过一周的烟，修长的指规律地抖着盒子。作为对方临时搭档，Oakenshield对于金发男人的了解仅限于他的代号与一些杰出事迹的工作报告，而现在——他就坐在那儿，在热闹的人群之中，与他们欢畅痛饮、谈笑风生。<br/>
那双浩如烟海的蓝眸微微眯起，很显然是被那修身剪裁凸显出的线条与对方随意地将金发往后梳去等动作所吸引。发誓这辈子都不会与人亲近的混蛋，现在端着他那杯醒足够久了的红酒，向毫不知情的临时搭档走去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Burglar  Let me see——What on earth can you steal.（Burglar就让我看看——你到底能偷走什么。）”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>03</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>直到金发男人被临时搭档用那双有力而又粗糙的手半掐住了脖颈压在门板上唇舌相交时，他才意识到问题所在。</p>
<p>“等等等...”</p>
<p>Burglar慌乱地想要挣脱对方的控制，这对于以速度与技巧取胜类型的他来说，摁住一个力量型的可不是什么容易事。</p>
<p>“我可不觉得这是一个等待的好时机，Master Burglar.”凝视着那双深邃蓝眸，突然意识到了什么。</p>
<p>哦，该死...金发男人后悔起在酒馆贪杯的自己，但同时他又十分肯定自己确确实实被对方那双带着探求与狂热的光所吸引了。下意识地舌尖碾过下唇，Burglar深吸了一口气，决定正式自己的内心深处，但还是垂下眼有些发怵地盯着对方隐藏于毛茸茸胡子其中的嘴唇。</p>
<p>“好..好吧，我只是希望你的胡子不会扎的我难受——”<br/>
“？不用担心，我保证您会喜欢它们这些毛茸茸的。”<br/>
“事实上——我还需要一定的主...唔！”</p>
<p>Burglar的搭档看起来像是披着冷漠又高傲冰壳，但在笑起来那一瞬化作了温柔的溪流，正如他说的那样——毛茸茸的胡子一点也不扎人，隐藏其中的还有软唇与灵巧的舌。Burglar不得不用自己那少的可怜的接吻记忆来回应男人热情真挚的亲吻。鼻腔之中充斥着男人身上淡淡烟草气息与隐不可闻的火药味，Oakenshield的手像是有什么神奇魔力，单单只是顺着衣服下摆而入地抚摸便使得金发男人颤栗着、渴求着更多的触碰，使得身体不再受控的想要贴近眼前这个男人，牢牢地将他圈在怀中与其相贴，熨烫妥帖的衣领早已在两人纠葛之中变得散落，从而裸露出精致锁骨。<br/>
即使是被脱去那些碍事的西装与配件，也依旧紧贴于对方的唇，将唯一知晓的称呼含于舌尖，“Oakenshield——”他的尾音微微上卷近乎于撒娇，黑发特工低吼了声掐着略显娇小的金发男人那肖想已久的腰身，最终身上只堪堪留下了最后一件白色衬衣的Burglar，背脊触及的门板已经被焐热了，他发现对方那双透亮的眼眸变暗了，其中充斥着关于最原始的爱意与占有，金发男人几近就要跪倒于地。</p>
<p>“叫我Thorin.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Thorin...”</p>
<p>与其说是呼唤，更像是叹息一般。</p>
<p>“我在。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>耳语是彻底压垮金发男人理智，使他坠入情欲深渊中的最后一根稻草，这一切更像是精心谋划的统筹，张扬跋扈却令人无法自拔。金发男人将自己的脆弱与柔软暴露与眼前的男人，Thorin吮吸着他那因为吞咽而上下滚动着的喉结，并一路向下亲吻而去，带来的刺激想而知，作为那方Burglar非常紧张地揪紧了对方身上仅剩的衣料，Burglar身上的衣物早就在转移到床上前被剥的干干净净，顺着本能抬起膝盖顶上那磨蹭许久的部位。说真的，他十分紧张但并不想这么轻易的让这个名叫Thorin的混蛋知道。</p>
<p>“你——该死的，Thorin你是在朝圣么？”</p>
<p>被舔的全身颤抖着，犹如海潮推入其中的最高点，无意识地用手牢牢攥紧身下床单，仰起头看着窗外透进而来的光斑。也许还没做到最后一步自己就已经脱力了，他这样想着将架于人肩膀两侧的双腿踩上那结实的臂膀，Thorin扣着他的Burglar略显秀气的脚踝执于唇边，毛茸茸地摩挲着那处的敏感点，男人说话的声音因舔舐动作而变得含糊不清。</p>
<p>“我想，是——是的，Master Burglar.”<br/>
“呼...比，Bilbo，我的名字。”</p>
<p>那湿润柔软的物体攀附着每一寸它所能企及的点，当狡猾的猎手触及特工大腿内侧柔软的肌肤时Burglar或者说名叫Bilbo的金发特工无法忍受男人在这样的环境下还喊着自己那该死的、冷冰冰的代号。<br/>
去他妈的规定，统统见鬼吧！<br/>
直到他用双腿牢牢锁住对方的头部并用手攥紧了手里炙热的下体后，Bilbo才意识到自己将最私密的部位完全暴露于男人眼前。</p>
<p>“慢些，Thorin...”</p>
<p>当然优秀的猎人自然也不会错过任何一丝细节，他就着送上来的“猎物”，五指成爪扣在了光洁柔软且富有弹性的臀肉上抓揉着，亲昵地用那挺括的鼻梁厮磨上男人敏感的鼠蹊处，同时调转方向亲吻着那颜色略浅却早已高昂的器物，在Thorin眼里Bilbo的一切都可爱的要命。</p>
<p>“当然，当然...不过我亲爱的Bilbo，事实上你应该放松些，你攥我那儿太紧了。”</p>
<p>Bilbo意识到自己还抓着人的重点部位，闻言有些不好意思地松了力道，不过因为这样小小的插曲似乎放松了些，毕竟着对于可以称之为头一遭的金发男人来说，做的最为出格的事情就是这件了。<br/>
用着难以启齿的姿势，最可恶的是Thorin居然因为先前的事情甚至用上了领带困住根部，让Bilbo只能羞愤着用脚后跟磨蹭对方的背脊来勉强舒缓渴求相触的诉求。但事实上，Thorin也忍的十分难受，天知道耗费了多少精神力来抵御直接进入这具不断勾引着他的躯体。</p>
<p>但绝不能在第一次给他的珍宝留下痛苦难受的记忆，试探性地贴着Bilbo的臀缝磨蹭着钻进了那紧致的后穴之中，穴口在强行挤入的情况下本能地紧紧咬住黑发男人那修长的指。Thorin直起身吻住了Bilbo因紧张而被咬发白了的唇，他的回应急切、热烈，像是要压下对于未知的恐惧，而Thorin借着这样亲吻与抚揉胸前挺立的乳首，使人放松全身的肌肉，好方便自己能再加根开拓的手指。Bilbo可以明显地感受到异物的存在，他用柔软温热的甬道缠绕着男人的指，像是某种邀请的暗号，那头有些卷曲的黑发有些凌乱遮盖住了部分眼睛，却遮盖不住眼中的笑意与鼓励，轻柔地啄吻着他转移注意力可以试着摆脱那些让人不适的胀感，微微曲起试着寻找那无人探索之地的宝藏。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“唔恩！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这时犹如窜过电流般的感觉在其中游走，他本能抽动了下，挤到喉口的喘息因亲吻而变得迷糊不清。Bilbo可以感受到有层轻薄粘腻的热汗附着于每寸隐蔽角落，在舒展而开着的躯体之上，透着窗外的光使得黑发男人落于眼里犹如被神圣光辉笼罩其中般存在。肌肉与肠壁的紧缩，这使Thorin猜想着大概是摸到了地方，他有些用力的吮吸了口那还带着果酒甜味的唇，开拓的数量已然增加至了三根，在接吻的间隙控制着粗重的喘息，低声询问对方是否准备好了，被情潮搅和的大脑一团糟的Bilbo恼怒地咬住那张喋喋不休的，“就算还差些——也完全不要紧！”</p>
<p>金发特工伸手一把将本来占据主导的男人向后推去，迫使Thorin与自己的立场对调，Bilbo能明确的感觉到某种渴望，他受够了对方的温柔和耐心，敏感地在触及之时，便战栗而起。握着Thorin宽阔肩背，再度握住人那已完全高昂的性器，准备坐下去。事实上除去要满足因开拓的手指抽离而变得空虚的后穴外，他更想赶紧让Thorin那个混蛋解决还束缚着自己的领带。黑发男人有些惊讶，但并没有因此而停下亲吻同膜拜的举动，湿软的吻与舌流连坐伏怀中之人的耳廓、耳垂，用舌尖描绘着轮廓，将热气呼向对方。</p>
<p>“你看起来意外的熟练...”</p>
<p>语调里带着一丝酸腻的醋味，“作为不太擅长于他人打交道的人，老实说我开始妒忌那些与你亲近的家伙了——”闻言Bilbo咧着嘴，唇角扯出一个弧度，带着他一贯的语调，“但真实情况，亲爱的长官，我在你的房里，床上，怀中。”哪怕在这湿软里大腿开始打颤，他能感受到那双不同与自身的粗糙大手压在了腰上，金发男人深吸了口气，勉强集中了注意力，缓慢却坚定地将那狰狞的器物吞噬而入，直到最深。一坐到底的充盈感似乎填补了某种意义心中的空缺，对于两个人来说，皆是。Thorin依旧固执地将自己的独占欲一点点摊开于怀中男人面前，但他不得不内心对于这种被包容，被接纳的愉悦之情，使得黑发男人仿佛置身于天堂亦或是自身的归宿感。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“老天...Bilbo你那儿可真够紧的，我是说...！”<br/>
“该死的，Thorin你可以闭上嘴巴么？！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>被极致的柔软包裹着，Thorin觉得自己关于语言方面的天赋开始化作一滩水，他努力的搜索着能表达自己内心的词汇，无奈之下只好瞪着那双深邃蔚蓝的眼，向上顶去从而观察对方的反应，强壮双臂扣着人那精瘦结实的腰身，终于放过了金发男人熟透了的耳，转向新的领地，锁骨。Thorin的每一下都让Bilbo感觉被顶入了腹腔中，他低下头用带着粘腻汗液的掌攀附他的背脊，贴合着脖颈而上向着那柔软，用下巴蹭着带着烟草同清新的柑橘气息的发顶。Bilbo努力地用双腿缠住男人的腰，以确保在他进一步加速时被顶出去，嘴里还在不断小声嘀咕着，着让Thorin有些好笑的亲吻安抚着，干燥粗糙的手指流连于人光洁的肌肤，他们都能感受到后穴的口子被那粗壮挺括的器物撑的已无褶皱，这是一种全新的体验。</p>
<p>并不算小的空间里充斥着旖旎、直白，喘息、尖叫点点滴滴地相缠混杂于那些暖色布料其中。金发特工不知对方是太过紧张还是故意而为，每次的戳刺都不过是堪堪擦过要命的区域，连带着那得不到释放的性器在人的肚脐处磨蹭着，互相折磨着。Thorin的每一个亲吻，都助长着体内的欲火，使它们烧的更旺。</p>
<p>“找找位置，Thorin...”</p>
<p>最终他受不了了，向人低头，而黑发男人感受到对方刻意夹紧的动作，展露了一个有些得意的神情，哼哼了声，但十分体贴地用掌心贴合着Bilbo半弓起的脊背安抚着，用那亲吻来表达自己于对方的渴望，而性器顶端在接下来的顶撞与挤压中都向着那处敏感之地碾压着，金发男人浅色的皮肤或因热度或因敏感而泛着艳丽之色，Thorin总算是记起了男人那还被束缚着可怜巴巴的器物，解开后将它掌握其中，与下身顶撞的力度不同的是十分温和，“Bilbo...”拇指摩挲着柱体，顺着脉络抚摸而下挑逗着囊袋，小心翼翼地揉捏刺激着帮人找回更多的快感。<br/>
对方加快的节奏与准头令Bilbo身体不自觉地颤抖着，终于得到解脱的性器，在双重刺激之下，使眼睛而变得湿润了，直愣愣地盯着那双蔚蓝地几乎要淹没自己的眼，想要出口话语转化出的却是破碎的音节，Bilbo觉得自己几乎就要溺死于其中。借着金发男人愣神的时机，Thorin维持着对方缠住自身的动作，将人当放倒于床上，背后抵上床板能更舒适，执起人的腿再度架临于肩头并将虔诚的亲吻落于膝盖顶端，这使得Bilbo的脚趾因快感而蜷起，像是牢牢地攀附在男人的肩。</p>
<p>Thorin把控着Bilbo所有的一切，他的快感、欲望与那微弱但却已然发芽了的爱意。他很确定自己喜欢上了这样的感觉，Bilbo看着男人眼中的笑意扩大泛着光，忍不住也微笑了起来。他放松了下来更好的感受着男人驰骋，穴口有些微微泛酸，勾着人的脖颈拉进了二人的距离，舌尖舔过下唇说着下流话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“老实说，你可真是足够持久的——我已经被你干到脱力了，亲爱的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>只是没想到对方理解的话语，与自己所想要表达的含义不尽相同，Thorin嘟嘟囔囔着什么，加快了手里揉搓的速度再次加快而起，时不时用指甲剐蹭着，并同时埋首于人的胸前，亲吻舔舐着那任君拾取的红果，而下身的进攻也变得越发凶狠起来，这一切几乎要将Bilbo逼疯了，他全身最为敏感的部位被人全数拿下，已经分不清到底从哪儿传来的刺激，尖叫着指甲牢牢扣进了人的皮肉之中。<br/>
Bilbo变得恍惚了起来，而那再度降临的湿热之吻落在耳边，这是冲破与释放前唯一记得的内容，一瞬间仿佛精神被抽离而出，这与先前自慰是截然不同的感受，金发特工身体紧绷从床上弹起与他前胸相贴，双手抱紧了Thorin的脑袋，只是一个劲儿喊着对方的名字。而Thorin自然不会拒绝贴上来的爱人，他像是只粘人的大型犬般亲昵地厮磨着怀中之人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you like to belong to me, my dear master Burglar？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在Bilbo的高潮来临之际夹紧的臀部促使着他也进入了灭顶的欢愉，将爱意尽数灌入其中，这使得金发特工忍不住哆嗦了下，他觉得自己足够累了恍惚地倒回床上，凝视着那双近在咫尺的眼眸，喘气的空余用手随意地理了理人那沾着汗的发。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>对于金发特工的回答，Thorin内心猛地一跳，就像是打开了一个奇妙的开关，掌心附着于人的脸庞，将吻郑重地落于对方的眉眼，鼻梁，脸颊，最后才是将一个黏糊地吻印于姣好的唇瓣上，细致描绘着轮廓吮吸着Bilbo的下唇，甚至还用尖锐的犬齿来回磨蹭着。陷入半迷糊的Bilbo反手揽住了男人宽厚肩背，以一种暧昧的姿态将手掌在Thorin背上来回摩挲着，鼻腔发出了慵懒的轻哼，张嘴任由对方入侵攻占自己的唇舌与其交互着涎液。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thorin，累。”<br/>
“乖，要洗澡。”<br/>
“哼哼，好吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>04</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>伊奥利亚群岛上早已陷入沉睡，虽然Bilbo并不知道将来会变得有多么不同，但至少现在他唯一考虑的是抱着那个大块头陷入梦境之国。<br/>
至于以后会怎样？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那就是另一个故事了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哦不过大伙还记得最开始某人说的豪言壮语么？</p>
<p>很显然——他的确被这个金发男人偷走了一样东西。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-FIN-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>